


You're So Quiet

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, My boys just talk, Set After Season 6, it gets kinda depressing but they good, its kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: After the paladins get back to Earth, Keith and Lance talk about the war and Lance's death.





	You're So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my other pics but this has been stuck in my docs for like, forever and I need to post it. Enjoy!

After the events of Lotor’s death and the Castle Ship’s destruction, the paladins had made their way back to Earth, where they were met with celebration from the world. There were tears from everyone’s family. Colleen Holt was clutching her children desperately, fearing that if she let go, they would disappear again. Hunk had his little sister in his arms as his parents hugged him from both sides, tears streaming down his face. Lance’s mother, Sophia McClain, had crowded her baby boy to her chest and sobbed while she berated him in fast Spanish. Lance could care less that his back was bent at an awkward angle due to his mom being so short, he was finally in her soft, warm arms, sniffing her clothes that smelled of home. 

The Garrison also arrived with Sam Holt and as Shiro first laid eyes on Iverson, he ran up to the man and socked him in the face. No greeting or anything. Shiro then went back to their group and sat on a box of food, looking quite content with himself. If Lance was younger, more naive, he would have laughed and made a joke about what Shiro did. But, war changes people, no matter how much you wish it hadn't. 

That was about 2 months ago. In the span of those months, Pidge had made Shiro a new arm, team Voltron had moved into the Garrison, Allura and Coran had learned more about earth culture then they wanted to know and Lance had learned that he had missed out on the birth of his niece and his sister’s wedding. The videos and pictures were nice, but nothing would have compared to the real thing. Veronica had punched his shoulder and said that he still had two more brothers to go.

Lance was currently in the lounge area that connected all of the paladins and alteans rooms together. He Keith’s space wolf, Kosmo, at his side and the mice sat in front of him. He was talking quietly to them about nothing and rubbing that special spot behind Kosmo’s ear that got the animal’s foot thumping. 

The sound of doors opening caused Lance to look up from his spot on the floor. Keith and Shiro stepped in through one door and Coran stepped through the other. Keith and Shiro were speaking amongst themselves, while Coran had busied himself with an earth book. From what Lance could see of the title, it was  _ To Kill A Mockingbird. _

Lance wasn’t really fond of the book, too confusing, but Coran seemed to be enjoying it. Everyone sat on the couches in the middle of the room. Pidge came in next and sat at the bar of their small kitchenette, fiddling with a gadget as per usual. Finally Allura and Hunk came in, carrying two bags full of Chinese food. Lance immediately got up and went over to help his fellow paladins with the food. They ate together and Lance relished in the taste of earth food. 

He swore he felt a pair of eyes on him throughout the entire meal, but just decided to brush it off as paranoia that was left over from the war. 

After dinner, they all headed to their designated rooms. Lance had just begun to scroll through his phone when the door to his room opened to reveal Keith. “Can I come in?” 

Lance nodded and sat up in his bed. Kosmo followed in behind Keith and jumped up on the bed, licking Lance’s face softly before pushing himself into the space between Lance and the wall. Keith snorted at the wolf’s antics before he sat down on Lance’s bed and looked the ex-red paladin directly in the eye. 

“I’ve been watching you since we got back to earth an-”

“That sounds awfully creepy, Mullet. You don’t think it’s a little weird to come into someone’s room at,” Lance glanced at his clock. “10:47 PM, and your opening statement is ‘I’ve been watching you?’ No wonder you’re still single, you keep scaring all the ladies away with your stalker talk.” 

Keith snorted at Lance’s joke and flicked the boy’s nose. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

“Yeah, sure, Mullet. Keep going.” Lance made a ‘continue’ motion with his hand. 

“So, I’ve been watching you,” Keith paused to make sure that Lance wouldn’t interrupt him a second time. “And I’ve noticed that you’re awfully quiet lately. Is there something that you want to talk about?”

“Me? Quiet? Are you sure you’ve got the right dude, Keith?” Lance said, placing a false smile on his face. 

“Lance, you’re avoiding the question. Just tell me what's wrong.” Keith saw right through the mask that Lance put up. 

“Keith, my dude, really, I’m fine. There is nothing to worry about.” Lance assured him, waving his hand around.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

Keith sighed. “I know you’re hiding something, so can you please just spit it out.” 

After this, Lance’s whole demeanor shifted. His cocky facade dropped and was replaced by a tired, weighed down look. “It’s nothing really. I guess, the whole war is just catching up to me.” 

Keith’s eyes softened. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lance patted the space besides him that wasn’t being taken up by Yorlac. “The whole thing has just been a one thing after another. I never really get anytime to digest it all. With Blue, then going into space, Allura and Coran, Voltron, the Galra, Shiro disappearing, then Shiro reappearing, you going off to the Blades, fighting with Lotor, your almost suicide, then becoming allies with Lotor, Zarkon’s death, Allura and Lotor’s relationship then you found your mom and Romelle, learning that Lotor was a fraud, my death, then Shiro turned out to be a clone, then learning that out real Shiro died, putting Shiro in the clones body, then finally coming back here and seeing my family again. It’s all just so much and-”

“Wait.” Keith cut Lance off. “Go back.”

“Finding out Shiro died?”

“Farther.”

“Finding out Shiro was a clone?”

“Farther.”

“Learning that Lotor was a fraud?”

“Forwards.”

“Why am I suddenly a movie disc? You don’t get to just use a remote and make me go back a forth just so you can watch one specific scen-”

“Lance.”

Lance opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He looked down to his lap and began to fidget with the loose strings of his comforter. Keith grabbed one of Lance’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“Lance just repeat what you said.” 

“I-I-” The words seemed to get trapped in Lance’s throat. “I-I died, Keith.”

Keith gave the boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It happened during a battle. There was a beam of electricity coming straight to Allura and I just, pushed her and Blue out of the way and took the whole attack. I guess Red overloaded trying to keep me safe from it, but it wasn’t enough. I was only gone for a few minutes before Allura came in a used her Altean mumbo gumbo to bring me back. I don’t know how she did it, but I’m here. Living and breathing.” The words came out like a dam breaking. Like Lance had been waiting to say them since the incident and now that he had the opportunity, he couldn’t stop until all of his words were gone. 

Keith was silent for a long time. Everything around him seemed to go hazy at the fact that his  friend had died. He had almost lost his _ best _ friend for good. God, they were so lucky to have Allura. That she was able to keep this boy alive. Keith wouldn’t know what to do with out him. 

He didn’t realize that he was crying until Lance rubbed away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Because I almost lost you. You’re my best friend and I almost lost you.” 

“I almost lost you too.” Lance whispered.

“God, this war fucked us both up so bad.” Keith said, a humorless laugh leaving him. 

“Well, isn’t that the understatement of the century.” Lance snorted and Keith laughed lightly. 

He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders, drawing the boy in. He placed his chin on top of Lance’s head and relished in the warmth the boy provided. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle and relaxed into his chest. 

They were silent for a while, simply enjoying each others presence. The moment was quiet and peaceful, until Lance broke it.

“You’re taller than me now.” 

Keith hummed in afirmination. 

“So how’s the weather up there, then?”

“Are you serious?”

Lance’s laughter would haunt him for the rest of his days, but the thought that Keith had more days with the boy made everything alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda shit but whatever. I'm terrible at endings.


End file.
